fablehavenfandomcom-20200223-history
Wyrmroost
Wyrmroost is one of The seven Dragon Sanctuaries and also one of the three Forbidden Dragon Sanctuaries. Its former caretaker is Agad, a wizard and acquaintance of Patton Burgess. Wyrmroost houses a Fairy Queen shrine, the Blackwell Keep, Manor of Thronis and the Dragon Temple. Moonfang and Stormcrag are the highest peaks of Wyrmroost. The gate of Wyrmroost can only be opened with a unicorn's first horn, and it was also guarded by the dragon sentry Camarat, Agad's brother. At the end of Keys to the Demon Prison, Agad let the dragons govern themselves in exchange for their aid against the demons. The sanctuary was founded by Archadius, the first wizard. Its fourth caretaker was another wizard, Agad. ''Afterwards, Celebrant and Camarat (or Marat if in human form) become co-caretakers. Kendra and Seth Sorenson later took over from Marat. Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary Kendra and the Knights of the Dawn braved Wyrmroost to claim the key to the vault at the Secret Preserve, Obsidian Waste, in Australia. They opened the gate, were greeted by Camarat, and were accepted in the Blackwell Keep as guests. The group ventured towards the Fairy Queen shrine located at the shoulder of Stormcrag. Several of them were captured and brought to Thronis. After being released, the group went to the Dragon Temple, acquired the key, and barely escaped from Wyrmroost. ''Keys to the Demon Prison Raxtus, the fairy dragon, flies to Wyrmroost and makes Agad the wizard, gather some dragons to help out at the battle of Zzyzx. Dragonwatch Kendra and Seth gets an unsuspected visit from the wizard Agad, he offers them to become the caretakers of Wyrmroost. They accepts, and they become co-caretakers, along with Celebrant. When preparing for visiting the Fair Folk, Kendra chooses Glory as her mount, and Seth chooses Noble. After advice from the Somber Knight that resides in the catacombs of Terrabelle, Kendra and Seth makes their way to Dromadus' lair. Dromadus opens the Path of Dreams to them and enables them to find the scepter that will stabalize the defences at Blackwell Keep. They barely make it home alive with the scepter but manages to secure Blackwell Keep from dragons. Wrath of the Dragon King Kendra and Seth has to attend to a feast at Skyhold. They use griffins to get there as fast as possible and Celebrant openly declares war against his fellow caretakers. Kendra and Seth ends up having to walk back to Blackwell Keep when their griffins are killed by some hill giants. They use the Safe Roads as protection all the way to Blackwell Keep, but they get forced off the road by the taurans. After some trouble, they all make it to the Zowali Protectorate, and prepares to go after the Wizenstone at Stormguard Castle. After many casualties, Kendra manages to banish the Wizenstone off of the preserve using the Banishment Rod. Creatures found in Wyrmroost *Astrids - Not bound to the Sanctuary *Basilisks *Cyclopses **Western Cyclopses ***Bag Zou *Demons **Talizar *Dire Bears *Dragons **Baltizar (dragon) **Berzog (dragon) **Camarat (dragon) **Celebrant (dragon) **Chiro (dragon) - deceased, slain by the Somber Knight **Dromadus (dragon) **Glommus (dragon) - deceased, slain by Vanessa Santoro **Green Dragon (dragon) **Grugnar (dragon) - deceased, ancestor of Madrigus **Horus (dragon) - Dragon King before Celebrant, likely slain by Celebrant **Jaleesa (dragon) **Luria (dragon) **Madrigus (dragon) - deceased, slain by Celebrant **Nafia (dragon) **Numrum (dragon) - deceased, slain by the Somber Knight **Obregon (dragon) - deceased, slain by the Wizenstone **Podenholm (dragon) - deceased, slain by Celebrant **Raina (dragon) **Raxtus (fairy dragon) **Rondet (dragon) - deceased, slain by Celebrant **Siletta (dragon) - deceased, slain by Kendra and Seth Sorenson *Dreadwolves *Dullions **Umbro *Dwarves **Didger **Humbuggle - Held in the contest at Stormguard Castle, not bound to the Sanctuary **Obun *Fairies *Great Fairies **Risenmay *Firedrakes *Fair Folk - Original residents of the land, not bound to the Sanctuary **Lord Dalgorel **Eve **Garreth **Heath **Jasmine Oxgard **King Hollorix - King of Stormguard Castle **Lockland **Lomo **Tregain *Hamadryad **Eldanore - Leader of the Woodlings *Hags **Lowly Vatka - Leader of the Sludgeholes *Gnomes **Great Imperator Karzal - Leader of Gundertun *Griffins **Sage **Sheba **Tempest **Titan *Hawkbears *Hill Giants *Hydra **Hespera *Ogres *Perytons *Phoenixes *Rocs *Sky Giants **Thronis *Talking Animals **Luvians ***Captain ***Charlemagne ***Glory (Mute) ***Mickette ***Noble (Mute) ***Princess (Mute) ***Rodolfo ***Socrates (Mute) ***Starshine (Mute) **Other Talking Animals ***Azalar (Owl) ***Babak (Camel) ***Creya (Eagle) ***Gorban (Bear) ***Hinto the Great (Elephant) ***Raj Faranah - Current leader of the Zowali Protectorate (Tiger) ***Samba - (Boomslang Snake) ***Sherman (Fox) ***Tasha (Chimpanzee) ***Thistleton (Rabbit) *Taurans **Alcetaurs ***Henrick **Centaurs **Cervitaurs **Minotaurs ***Brunwin ***Romnus ***Tonak **Rumitaurs ***Amulon - Leader of the Herdlands *Trolls **Gate Trolls ***Grimp **Ridge Trolls ***Grippa *Undead **Ethereal ***Haunts ***Phantoms ***Shades ***Sky Phantoms ***Wraiths **Corporeal ***Liches *Werebeasts **Wereboars **Werelynxes **Werewolves *Wizards **Agad - Ex-caretaker, Not bound to the Sanctuary * Woodlings (Wooden Henchmen) ** Yimo * Wyverns * Unconfirmed Race: ** Myrna ** Ryland (The Somber Knight) - Dragon Slayer, possibly some sort of undead ** Simrin ** Bethany Locations Adjoining Meadows The Adjoining Meadows is a domain of haunts and shades, and as of Wrath of the Dragon King, also the taurans. Barrows The Barrows is a domain of haunts and shades, and as of Wrath of the Dragon King, also the taurans. Bewilderness The Bewilderness is a dangerous region not far from the Zowali Protectorate, said to be so dangerous that even dragons don't go there. It is on the border of a place called the Sentient Wood, which can be reached by a tunnel from the Protectorate. The Bewilderness is incredibly disorienting to animals and magical creatures, including dragons. A Greater Fairy known as Risenmay dwells at the heart of the Bewilderness, and nearly all the forest is a death trap.. The trick to navigating the Bewilderness is easier said than done, for one who ventures into the Bewilderness must always go in the direction that feels most wrong. To go in the way that feels right will lead the traveler into a fatal trap, like poisonous thorns, covered pits, monsters with limited domains. The trick to navigating the Bewilderness, is to always go against your instincts. Various warning signs surround the border of the Bewilderness, explaining the clue to navigate the wood, charmed with an attractor spell to make sure those who approach the Bewilderness unaware of its nature will know what to expect. Blackwell Keep Blackwell Keep is a small protected castle that serves as the home of the caretaker of Wyrmroost. Blackwell The Blackwell is a prison for undead located in Blackwell Keep. The undead imprisoned down there are ancient and powerful, that even Agad, an experienced wizard, would never seek their aid unless it was an absolute last resort. Dragon Temple The Dragon Temple contains treasures sacred to the dragons and forbidden to all but the dragons. It was previously guarded by Hespera the hydra, Glommus the dragon of sleeping breath, and Siletta the poison dragon until they were slain by Gavin, Vanessa Santoro (while possessing Tanu), and Kendra and Seth Sorenson respectively. The temple's inner sanctum contains a vast trove of treasure and objects sacred to the dragons, including the Sage's Gauntlets. Dromadus’ Lair Dromadus’s Lair '''is an enourmous underground cave, it houses the dragon Dromadus as well as the opening to the Path of Dreams. Fairy Queen’s Shrine '''The Fairy Queen's Shrine at Wyrmroost has a golden bowl and a quartz pink statue. It lies near the domain of Thronis the sky giant. Gundertun Gundertun is a kingdom of gnomes, led by Grand Imperator Karzal. Herdlands The Herdlands is a territory populated by taurans, such as the moose-like alcetaurs, the deer-like cervitaurs, the elk-like rumitaurs, and some centaurs, led by Amulon, a rumitaur. After leading some of his people against Kendra and Seth, the Somber Knight banished the tauran folk from the Herdlands as punishment, moving them to a lesser territory inahbited by shades and haunts. Lackluster Woods Lackluster Woods is a domain of haunts and shades, and as of Wrath of the Dragon King, also the taurans. Moonfang Moonfang is a high mountain that houses Celebrant's private lair. Path of Dreams The Path of Dreams starts at Dromadus’ Lair, he may be the only living creature that are capable of opening it nowdays. The Path of Dreams starts with a bottle containing a magical gas that puts anyone to sleep while you think that you are experiencing your worst nightmare. The Path is peculiar, even though you haven’t moved from the spot that you fell asleep at, you think that you’re in a room togheter with your worst nightmare, and you could still get hurt and die. The last step is to complete a maze guarded by a dragon, at the end of the maze resides the magical scepter. Perch The Perch at Blackwell Keep is where caretakers meet with dragons. Ragged Mountains The Ragged Mountains is a mountain range in Wyrmroost where Celebrant's castle, Skyhold is located. Road Houses Road Houses are placed in strategical places at the preserve due to the vast size of Wyrmroost, the High Road is equally as lengthy to interconnect specific locations for safe travel. However, taking the High Road to locations, especially on foot, can be a long journey, depending on the destination. That's why there are Road Houses along the High Road, each one about a day's walk from each other, and they are looked after by brownies. They offer safety and hospitality for those traveling the High Road, including basic amenities like food and drink. They can even offer safe haven during the festival nights of the solstices and equinoxes. Safe Roads The Safe Roads of Wyrmroost has 5 main roadways, which enjoy as much protection as a protected territory, since they usually connect them. High Road The High Road is a magically protected road that interconnects various locations across Wyrmroost. It offers powerful protection for those who traverse it but only as long as they stay on the High Road. It leads directly from Blackwell Keep to Terrabelle and can also be taken to Skyhold trough Thirsty Gulch. It seems to connect Skyhold to Terrabelle rather then to Blackwell Keep. Outer Road The Outer Road leads to the Herdlands, connects to both Blackwell Keep and Skyhold. It also passes Stormguard Castle. Winding Way The Winding Way connects Terrabelle to the Zowali Protectorate passing the lair of Dromadus. Sentient Wood The Sentient Wood is a forest of living and sentient trees, that can only be entered with permission, not even caretakers. The trees are conscious and think, and anything crafted from their wood comes to life. The trees are protected by the Woodlings, wooden humanoids that act on behalf of their masters, and Patton suspects the first Woodling was crafted by a dryad or hamadryad, and indeed, the Sentient Wood is the home of a hamadryad by the name of Eldanore. Skyhold Skyhold is Celebrant's castle and seat of power from where he rules dragonkind. Sludgeholes The Sludgeholes is a marshy region led by a hag known as Lowly Vatka. Stormcrag Stormcrag is a large mountain where Thronis the Sky Giant lives in his mansion. He considers the area around Stormcrag to be his dominion. Stormguard Castle Stormguard Castle is a haunted and cursed castle that was said to once have been thriving but went dark and silent overnight. Nobody who went to investigate has ever gotten close enough to learn anything or never return at all. Stormguard was once the heart of Wyrmroost and the castle predates the sanctuary by its connection to the Fair Folk. It was ruled by King Hollorix, who had three sons, Tregain, Heath, and Lockland. Terrabelle Terrabelle is the territory and domain of the Fair Folk, led by Lord Dalgorel. Thirsty Gulch Thirsty Gulch is an area in Wyrmroost that became flooded after the nearby Wolfsbane Reservoir was destroyed by a fight between a dragon and some hill giants. The flooding also destroyed a bridge along the High Road. Wolfsbane Resorvoir Wolfsbane Reservoir is a dam located in Wyrmroost that was destroyed by a fight between a dragon and hill giants, causing a flood into the nearby Thirsty Gulch. Wyrmroost Castle The Wyrmroost Castle goes by the name of the Roost was mentioned in passing in ''Dragonwatch'' as the ex-secondary residance of the caretaker, but never since. Zowali Protectorate The Zowali Protectorate is the territory and home of the Talking Animals, currently led by Raj Faranah. Shelter Shelter, a building that looks like a cross between a lodge and a giant stable, where their leader lives and a place to house guests and be hospitable, as well as a place to have meetings. Magical Items * Banishment Rod * Bow of Plenty * Fleet Boots * Key of Forgetting * Sack of Gales * Scepters * Sword of Tregain * Vial of Horrors Category:Locations Category:Preserves